The term “refrigerated shelf unit” as used herein in particular relates to a commercial refrigerated shelf unit that may be configured as a freezing or a non-freezing refrigerated shelf unit, and which in particular serves to store and display food products in food markets. The refrigerated shelf unit comprises a refrigerated shelf unit housing with an inclined access opening, the opening plane of the access opening approximately following the inclination of the front edges of the shelves arranged in a stair-like manner. The inclination of the opening plane with respect to the vertical plane does not, however, necessarily have to exactly correspond to the imaginary line connecting the front edges of the shelves. Such refrigerated shelf units are either operated in an open state during selling times, or they have transparent doors, in particular sliding doors, which may be arranged to be slid in a lateral direction approximately in the opening plane.
For closing the access opening during non-selling times, so-called “night time cover assemblies” are moved into their closed state to reduce convective heat losses and radiation losses. For example, shutter assemblies are used as night time cover assemblies, which are formed by a shutter tube on which a flexible insulating film is rolled in the open state of the night time cover assembly, which is spanned in front of the access opening in the closed state. Since the opening plane of the access opening is inclined, however, both side edges of the insulating film are guided in corresponding guides which block the view to the shelves, as well as the access thereto.